In known rods of the type described hereinabove, the carrier rings associated with a draw ring rest directly on the upper part of the rod. Hence, when they support heavy drapes, they are forced against the rod; the increased friction necessitates a substantial effort to draw them and also causes them to wear, particularly when they are made of synthetic material.